The disclosure relates to a temperature-control device for an optical assembly with at least one optical body, the temperature of which is to be controlled, with at least one optical surface which can be acted upon by a heat flow and in particular with useful radiation. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to an optical assembly with a temperature-control device of this type, an illumination optics with an optical assembly of this type, a projection optics with an optical assembly of this type and a projection exposure apparatus with an illumination optics of this type or with a projection optics of this type.
A temperature-control device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,727 B2.